Horoboros
is a mammalian Kaiju from Ultraman R/B. He is said to be a great monster with tremendous strength and agility. Subtitle: History Ultraman R/B Recoiling from his defeat as Ultraman Orb Dark, Makoto Aizen knocked over his R／B Crystal Collection Case in a rage, only to immediately regret it and pick his crystals up, "apologizing" to them along the way. However, halfway through recovering them, he noticed Horoboros' crystal and smiled evilly as he picked it up, realizing that it could be his next great weapon against the Ultramen. Makoto summons this monster during the Minato family's day off while trying to evaluate the Ultramen brothers' own performances in their fight. Horoboros managed to resist all finishers thrown by the Ultramen and knocks them out of transformation. Makoto took this opportunity to reclaim his Orb Ring NEO and transforms as he prepare to clean up his own mess. Orb Dark seemingly flaunts to monster, trying to look "cool" for the people while he fights. However, Horoboros later pins him down and Orb Dark had to end it by pulling a cheap move, putting it to sleep and then finishing it off with the Dark Origium Ray. After its defeat, its Crystal was picked up by Saki Mitsurugi. After the defeat of Bezelb, Saki summoned the monster using her own Gyro, and it evolved into its Bipedal form. Trivia *Horoboros' name is possibly comes from and [[Wikipedia:Ouroboros|Ouro'boros']], a circular symbol depicted a snake (sometimes a dragon), eating its own tail, symbolising the cyclic aspects of nature and life. *Many fans have noticed a resemblance between Horoboros and Gukuru Shisa, due to them sharing a lion-like motif, suspecting to be a remodeled suit from Gukuru Shisa. **Their special attacks are even quite similar in nature: being a jumping slam. **Horoboros however combines both feline and canine motif, the latter being visible in its bipedal form and its roar is the howling of a wolf. *Originally, his debut was going to be in episode 11, according to the timeline of an early toy catalogue.https://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/File:Timeline_Table_RB.jpg *This is the first kaiju to defeat an Ultra without using any special powers or outside influence whatsoever (To the point of reverting them back into a human). ** Although Red King seemingly accomplished the feat earlier in the series, he had the help of using Rosso's Splash Bomb against him. Forms form, in which it has large front paws and walks on all fours. Its eyes are yellow. :;Stats *Height: 44 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Origin: Ayaka City :;Powers and Weapons *Deflection: Horoboros is capable of deflecting beams such as the Sperion Ray with its paws. It also somehow managed to deflect the Storm Shooting while breaking free of the Ground Coating's effects. *Durability/Endurance: Horoboros is able to endure repeated finishing attacks from Rosso and Blu, including the Zedcium Ray and Gravity Slasher, and still continue fighting afterwards. *Strength: Horoboros has plenty of brute strength, allowing it to manhandle both Rosso and Blu easily and break free from being covered in stone by Rosso's Ground Coating. *Agility: Horoboros is one of the most agile Kaiju in the Ultra Series, being capable of running at high speeds and performing acrobatic maneuvers in midair. *Extraordinary Jumper: As a feline-themed monster, Horoboros demonstrated the ability to leap at an incredible height. *Tail Whip: By using his tail, Horoboros leaps towards its target in mid-air at high speeds, performs a somersault of sorts, and whips the foe towards the ground. This attack is strong enough to revert an Ultra back to their human host in an instant. *Evolve: When summoned by Saki Mitsurugi, Horoboros evolved from its Quadrupedal form to its Bipedal form. HoroborusPawDeflection.gif|Paw Deflection HoroborusDurability.jpeg|Durability/Endurance HoroborusStrength.jpeg|Strength MeganteCrusher.gif|Extraordinary Jumper & Tail Whip HoroborosEvolve.gif|Evolve - Bipedal Form= Bipedal Horoboros's form, in which it stands on two legs and has hands with large blades on its arms, mirroring a Werewolf's characteristics. Its eyes are red, suggesting it's an aggressive form. Horoboros retains all of its abilities from its previous form. :;Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Origin: Ayaka City :;Powers and Weapons * : In exchange for both of its paws, Horoboros gains claws on each sides of its arm. ** : Its claws can generate a wide purple energy slash, and can cause a fatal blow to opponent after it hits. When used at full power, Horoboros gains an aura. **Claw Shock: Horoboros can generate an energy impulse from its claw. *Strength: Horoboros retains its quadrupedal form's brute strength, able to lift two opponents at once simply by holding them by the neck. HoroborosSlash.gif|Megante Crusher HoroborosSlashFullPower.gif|Megante Crusher (Full Power) HoroborosShock.gif|Claw Shock Horoboros'Strength.jpg|Strength }} References id:Horoboros Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Canine Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen